Addicted
by Ero-Writer
Summary: Lemon filled story, sakura with various pairings this is a possible new story from me please R/R thanks i dont own naruto and am getting no money, Discontinued, see last chapter for more info
1. Chapter 1

Addicted

Chapter One/prologue

It had been a while since she had become addicted. There was something about it that she could never give up…and she didn't want to.

Haruno Sakura was a sex addict, though with her standing in the village as the head of the hospital, and her former teammate turned Hokage, no one ever mentioned it.

It was fairly common knowledge, not that she minded that either. To her it just added to the excitement of it all.

She did have various partners, but not just anyone.

It has been a while since their 'relationship' ended. And she still missed him, despite it being her idea.

And so she ended it, that is what they had agreed on. Perhaps she did lead him on a bit, but Naruto had grown way to attached. And at some point it had been too much and she was a bit harsh with him.

***Flash-back***

Naruto uncovered himself and Sakura could see that he was erect. His large member pointed at her as he grinned, "Well, how about a quickie then?"

She had her back turned as she searched for her clothes that had been strewn about his bedroom, and she chuckled. "Baka, there is no such thing as a 'quickie ' with you. I already said that I have to go."

"Killjoy," he muttered with a pout.

She was fastening her bra at this point, "look I have to get to work in the morning, and if I stay too late people may see me coming out in the morning."

"We wouldn't have to worry about that if we…" he began only to be cut off.

Sakura sighed and turned to him, "this is what we agreed to and if you start to get too attached, past us just being friends, then I will have to put a stop to this altogether."

"But I just thought that, maybe…someday…" he muttered.

"This is another thing that we have been over," she said. "We agreed to keep it friendly and no other attachments. If you want more then you can find someone, I am not stopping that."

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry but we can't be that way…I can't be that way."

"You still feel that way?" Naruto asked. "Because of him?"

Sakura nodded, "I can't allow myself to feel for anyone the way I thought I felt for 'him'". She could not bring herself to say the traitor's name. "What we have, Naruto, it fills a physical need, nothing more. So I am begging you, don't make this difficult for me, ok?"

Naruto nodded and the two of them fell silent. The mood had taken a dangerous shift. Naruto tried to quickly make light on it. "So, same time next week?" he intoned as though asking a doctor, then grinned.

Sakura laughed, "that depends, if you find someone son, we may have to stop."

"Or I can find someone who wouldn't mind us…or joining us," Naruto mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. He stroked his chin in a contemplative manner, "that might be interesting…"

Sakura grabbed on of his pillows that was lying on the floor, "bet you would love that Ero-Baka," she hurled the pillow at his head, and he dodged. "See you later," she said as she made her way out of the door.

Truth be told Sakura would not have been opposed to that, not that she would let him know.

She also knew how alone Naruto had been most of his life. What they had now was great and all, but she knew that he wanted more, more then she was able or willing to give.

XxX

Naruto lay in his bed alone. He was staring, unseeing at the ceiling while depressing thoughts ran through his head.

He cared for Sakura so deeply, and was ecstatic when they reached this arrangement after a slightly drunken night.

Naruto was sure that she would eventually see him the way that he saw her. Sadly they had been doing this for over two years now, and she had not budged in her position in any way.

He was forced to accept the difficult truth that she never would accept it, and by now he had invested so much in her that Naruto knew that it would painful but he had to move on.

He had taken her advice and searched for someone else.

It was odd, but he had found someone that might be interested just a few days after the conversation with Sakura.

Maybe he was wiser; maybe he could read women better now…who knows?

But the blushing, the stuttering, the cute way she nibbles on her finger…was he really that blind?

He felt like the Baka Sakura always said he was, Hinata was interested in him, and it came as a shock that she may have been for years now. He had never seen her act that way to anyone else.

The two of them dated for 2 years before they married.

There was a bit of awkwardness at the wedding, Sakura being a bridesmaid. But that was to be expected.

Sakura seemed to be many things, happy and sad. Bitter yet guilty.

She was happy that he found someone, but sad that she had given it all up.

She was bitter that such a close friend was taken from her like that, and guilty that now that she wanted him she knew that she was being selfish.

She was the one who pushed him away, and now she wanted him again.

But she missed the physical aspect of it the most.

After a week of their dating she found herself pleasuring herself and found that it was no longer enough.

She tried to move on, was with a few partners, and soon that was not enough.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Sakura would find herself wondering, she needed him now but he was taken. Who would have thought that sex was the thing that he proved to be best at.

Hinata sure is lucky.

XxX

Sakura was panting and moaning, she was writhing in pleasure her fingers tightly gripped the edge of the bed that her firm, nude body lay on.

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the skillful tongue of her current partner slipping past her parted folds and tasting her essence.

He was by far the most talented when it came to using his tongue, not that his other sexual appendage wasn't satisfying.

She felt a stirring within herself, and knew what was coming. Sakura latched onto his head, pulling that dark haired man's face as close as possible to her dripping wet slit.

A flood of her honey gushed into his waiting mouth, he greedily lapped at her hairless slit waiting for it to subside, but hoping it wouldn't.

Her firm, lithe body was convulsing as she felt her legs almost crushing his head. It was a risk that you took when pleasing a powerful woman.

When it finally ceased flowing her legs loosened the clamp they had on him, he felt her hands gripping his shoulders and pushing him up, and very quickly he was thrown from her, coming to rest on his back.

Sakura towered over him, an impressive imposing figure despite the flush body and dripping cunt. She bared her teeth in an almost animalistic grin as she looked down at the nude male, whose 8 inches stood solid as steel.

Her firm hand gripped his throbbing member, giving it a slight squeeze, or a slight squeeze for her at any rate. The amount of pressure she used would be enough for any normal man to cry out in pain, and to fear of it being broken.

He simply moaned as her tongue glided up and down the shaft, pausing only to tease the exposed, sensitive head with a flick of her tongue.

Sakura then let go and stood above him again. Her wet pussy dripping onto his saliva-slicked member. She lowered herself savoring the feeling of the tip of his cock sliding into her.

Before he impaled her completely.

Some time later.

As she left her current partners house she looked back at him, still laying on his back from their tryst, she scoffed jokingly. "Would it kill you to participate a bit more, lazy bastard?"

In truth he only really showed enthusiasm when it came to missions, or bedroom fun.

It was a simple banter that they had between the two of them; she found it oddly reminiscent of her spats with Naruto.

He cracked an eye and looked over at her, a slight smile crossed his face, "Troublesome."


	2. note

Authors note: well, that is it now onto the news of my life, and why I stopped writing for such a long time and why I cannot continue this and all of my stories actually.

First the good news, I am now engaged and my fiancée is pregnant. As such my life will be quite hectic pretty soon and sorry but I cannot continue writing hentai while being a new husband and father.

And for the bad news.

A few months ago, my best friend, a guy that I grew up with who was more than a friend but was a brother to me, died.

This was a guy who was always there for me, his ex-girlfriend is my fiancées friend and so I met her because of him. Our parents are friends so we really did grow up together.

I want nothing more than to have this child be a boy, because I want to name him after Justin.

I have been dealing with a lot recently, I know I said that I had no intention of quitting this fic, but I just can't do it.

So if you want to adopt this story, or any of the ones that I had, just send a message and I will post one last update here letting everyone know where to go.

So long and thanks for reading.


End file.
